candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcing Pictures
are pictures released by King for upcoming episodes. They usually show parts from the upcoming episode's story. Trivia *Every announcing picture has the logo of Candy Crush Saga. Promo Gallery Reality World 4= Twins.png|Savory Shores |-| 5= Url.jpg|Pudding Pagoda |-| 7= 1978708_576418392455992_1534779472_n_(1).png‎|Sticky Savannah 10153192 585999504831214 1043338864 n.png|Jelly Wagon (coming soon poster) Jelly wagon.png|Jelly Wagon CCSEp40.png|Gummy Gardens (coming soon poster) Gummy Gardens.jpg|Gummy Gardens Cereal sea.png|Cereal Sea |-| 8= Ep044GlazedGrove.jpg|Glazed Grove Ep045FizzyFalls.jpg|Fizzy Falls Ep48promopic.jpg|Toffee Tower (coming soon poster) ToffeeTowerpic.jpg|Toffee Tower |-| 9= Ep052promopic.png|Chewy Citadel (coming soon poster) Ep054promopic.png|Fudge Fjord |-| 10= Ep057NougatNoir.jpg|Nougat Noir |-| 14= Mellow Marshmallow.png|Mellow Marshmallow |-| 15= Cloudberry Creek.png|Cloudberry Creek Bubblegum Hut.png|Bubblegum Hut Pastry Palace.png|Pastry Palace |-| 16= Ep-76 tralier.jpg|Raspberry Races (coming soon poster) Raspberry Races.png|Raspberry Races Teapot Tower.png|Teapot Tower Barking Boutique.png|Barking Boutique |-| 17= Banana Beach.png|Banana Beach Snack Shack.png|Snack Shack Fungi Forest.png|Fungi Forest |-| 18= Marmalade Moon.png|Marmalade Moon Wonky Wonderland.png|Wonky Wonderland Drizzly Dale.png|Drizzly Dale Dreamworld World 3= Cc vampire.png|Sleepy Sunrise (coming soon poster) |-| 4= |-| 5= Ep25Dpromopic.png|Bonkers Bakery Ep30Dpromopic.jpg|Jiggly Gym (coming soon poster) |-| 6= Ep31Dreamworldpromopic.png|Starlight Station (coming soon poster) Ep31StarlightStation.jpg|Starlight Station Ep032Dpromopic.jpg|Snoozy Slopes (coming soon poster) Ep033Dpromopic.jpg|Extraordinary Estate (coming soon poster) Ep034Dpromopic.png|Sprinkle Springs (coming soon poster) Ep035Dpromopic.jpg|Gelato Grotto (coming soon poster) |-| 7= |-| 8= 13185 789620691135760 1829578006138618661 n.png|Banana Bliss (coming soon poster) Icon Gallery Reality World 1= Candytown.png|Candy Town Candyfactory.png|Candy Factory Lemonadelake.png|Lemonade Lake Chocolatemountains.png|Chocolate Mountains Mintymeadow5.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) Easterbunnyhills.png|Easter Bunny Hills |-| 2= Bubblegumbridge.png|Bubblegum Bridge Saltycanyon.png|Salty Canyon Peppermintpalace.png|Peppermint Palace Waferwharf.png|Wafer Wharf Gingerbreadglade.png|Gingerbread Glade Pastillepyramid.png|Pastille Pyramid |-| 3= Cupcakecircus.png|Cupcake Circus Chocolatebarn.png|Chocolate Barn Crunchycastle.png|Crunchy Castle Caramelcove.png|Caramel Cove Sweetsurprise.png|Sweet Surprise Deliciousdrifts.png|Delicious Drifts |-| 4= Holidayhut.png|Holiday Hut Candyclouds20.png|Candy Clouds (Episode 20) Jellyjungle.png|Jelly Jungle Savoryshores.png|Savory Shores Munchymonolith.png|Munchy Monolith Pearlywhiteplains.png|Pearly White Plains |-| 5= Fudgeislands.png|Fudge Islands Puddingpagoda.png|Pudding Pagoda Licoricetower.png|Licorice Tower Polka-palooza.png|Polkapalooza Sodaswamp29.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 29) Rainbowrunway.png|Rainbow Runway |-| 6= Butterscotchboulders.png|Butterscotch Boulders Sugaryshire.png|Sugary Shire Cherrychateau.png|Cherry Chateau Meringuemoor.png|Meringue Moor Icecreamcaves.png|Ice Cream Caves Soursalon.png|Sour Salon |-| 7= Stickysavannah.png|Sticky Savannah Jellywagon.png|Jelly Wagon Biscuitbungalow.png|Biscuit Bungalow Gummygardens.png|Gummy Gardens Waferwindmill.png|Wafer Windmill Cerealsea.png|Cereal Sea |-| 8= Taffytropics.png|Taffy Tropics Glazedglove.png|Glazed Glove Fizzyfalls.png|Fizzy Falls Crunchycourtyard.png|Crunchy Courtyard Chocoriogrande.png|Choco Rio Grande Toffeetower.png|Toffee Tower |-| 9= Boneyardbonanza.png|Boneyard Bonanza Marshmallowmountains.png|Marshmallow Mountains Marmalademeadow.png|Marmalade Meadow Chewycitadel.png|Chewy Citadel Eggnogemporium.png|Eggnog Emporium Fudgefjord.png|Fudge Fjord |-| 10= Caramelclearing.png|Caramel Clearing Candycalaboose.png|Candy Calaboose Nougatnoir.png|Nougat Noir Gummygalaxy.png|Gummy Galaxy Truffleterrace.png|Truffle Terrace Cococrossroads.png|Coco Crossroads |-| 11= Crumblycoast.png|Crumbly Coast Polkapark.png|Polka Park Delectabledepths.png|Delectable Depths |-| 12= Mintymeadow64.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 64) Cookiecrossing.png|Cookie Crossing Sodaswamp66.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 66) |-| 13= Candyclouds67.png|Candy Clouds (Episode 67) Caramelkeep.png|Caramel Keep Tastytreasury.png|Tasty Treasury |-| 14= Lusciouslagoon.png|Luscious Lagoon Mellowmarshmallow.png|Mellow Marshmallow Siberiansorbet.png|Siberian Sorbet |-| 15= Cloudberrycreek.png|Cloudberry Creek Bubblegumhut.png|Bubblegum Hut Pastrypalace.png|Pastry Palace |-| 16= Raspberryraces.png|Raspberry Races Teapottower.png|Teapot Tower Barkingboutique.png|Barking Boutique |-| 17= Bananabeach.png|Banana Beach Snackshack.png|Snack Shack Fungiforest.png|Fungi Forest |-| 18= Marmalademoon.png|Marmalade Moon Wonkywonderland.png|Wonky Wonderland Drizzlydale.png|Drizzly Dale |-| 19= Bonbonbistro.png|Bonbon Bistro Diamonddistrict.png|Diamond District Butterromreef.png|Butter Rum Reef |-| 20= Hoaxhollow.png|Hoax Hollow Honeyhut.png|Honey Hut Bruleebay.png|Brulee Bay |-| 21= Candiedcliffs.png|Candied Cliffs Candykeep.png|Candy Keep Syrupycircus.png|Syrupy Circus |-| 22= Festiveforest.png|Festive Forest Peppermintparty.png|Peppermint Party Mountchocolympus.png|Mount Chocolympus |-| 23= |-| 24= Deliciousdynasty.png|Deliciuos Dynasty Dreamworld World 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Coralcorral.png|Coral Corral |-| 5= Jigglygym.png|Jiggly Gym |-| 6= Starlightstation.png|Starlight Station Snoozyslopes.png|Snoozy Slopes Extraordinaryestate.png|Extraordinary Estate Sprinklesprings.png|Sprinkle Springs Gelatogrotto.png|Gelato Grotto Sweetbeat.png|Sweet Beat |-| 7= Surrealsafari.png|Surreal Safari Charmingcarnival.png|Charming Carnival Snoozystrike.png|Snoozy Strike Playfulpavilion.png|Playful Pavilion Twilighttulips.png|Twilight Tulips Whimsicalwaves.png|Whimsical Waves |-| 8= Bananabliss.png|Banana Bliss Nocturnalnuisance.png|Nocturnal Nuisance Dozydawn.png|Dozy Dawn Category:Episodes